


The way we Used to Be

by punkbitchcraft



Category: MySims
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Heartbreak, I Made Myself Cry, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Love Triangles, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkbitchcraft/pseuds/punkbitchcraft
Summary: Violet and Daniel's longterm relationship comes to an end when Duchess Beverly puts a stop to it. Violet struggles to return to normal life after living like royalty for so long.
Relationships: Lord Daniel/Violet Nightshade, Violet Nightshade/Multiple Love Interests
Kudos: 1





	The way we Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Chapter One: Manipulation, cheating, abusive mother

It was Thursday. A Thursday I don’t know if I’ll be able to forget. I had only been up for a few hours and was brewing my morning cup of chamomile tea. The sweet aroma filled the kitchen, but the ambience was crushed as I heard angry footsteps. I was unable to pin who exactly they were because it wasn’t the angry clicks of Beverly’s ruby red high heels. I spun around to see Daniel, red from anger. Small tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. I had seen him cry many times, but he was never angry. He was holding a suitcase at his side.

“What happened?” I asked, setting my cup down on the table.

The look he gave me tears that I tried to hold back. He approached me closer, his taller stature frightening me. It was like he had been replaced because this wasn’t my Daniel.

“You know exactly what you did, Violet! Don’t play dumb with me!” He shouted.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying. Did I forget our anniversary or your birthday? I have them marked in my calendar-”

“Beverly told me everything! I can’t believe you cheated on me! I have been nothing but good to you and this is how you repay me? By fucking some other guy in the castle in our bed?” His rage faded into sobbing as he spoke.

Daniel’s mother had been trying to get us to break up for years. This wasn’t the first time she had done something like this. She went as far as to lock me in a tower to keep me from Daniel, so nothing surprised me anymore. It wasn’t over anything serious, it was solely because she didn’t like that I wasn’t “traditional” and that I wasn’t as girly as my sister.

“Beverly told you this? Why would you believe her? I promise I would never do anything so horrible to you.” I said.

“She said that a guard spotted you sneaking someone in while we were away at Capital island. I trusted you with my life. I can’t believe you would do such a thing.” He wept, covering his face with his hands.

It pained me to watch him cry over something that had never happened. There wasn’t an exact way I could prove my innocence other than my word against Beverly’s. I was usually successful at finding plotholes in her stories, but I couldn’t provide an alibi that he would believe. I was either in the courtyard or the palace because I rarely left home. And when I did, I was always with Daniel.

“You have to believe me. I didn’t and I would never.” I begged.

“To think I was going to propose,” He threw a ring down onto the floor, “Take the stupid ring and get out. I never want to see you again.”

The ring bounced a few times before rolling to my feet. My heart sank as I picked it up. I tried to get closer to Daniel to comfort him, but he shoved me off of him. He threw the suitcase beside me, which I grabbed as well with my free hand. I began to tear up. I don’t think I’d be able to convince him this time.

“Beverly is a horrible mother. I wish we were both leaving today, but I’ll just have to wait for you to calm down.” I said.

“Just get out.” He glared, wiping his tears with his velvet sleeves.

“When you realize that I would never do that to you, call me.” I tried not to sound aggressive, but my anger was more directed at Beverly.

I ran out of the castle, the flow of my tears becoming out of control. There weren’t many ways to leave Cutopia, so I had assumed they were sending out a helicopter for me. As if by command, a large blue helicopter landed in the distance by the docs. It could be worse. They could’ve made me take a boat. I approached, opening the door for myself.

“Hiya, pal!” The pilot cheered.

I looked up to see Buddy. I thought he was busy running his hotel all these years, but apparently, he could fly a helicopter. My memories of him revolved around clumsy mishaps. Plenty of images of him faceplanting into the soil came to mind. He landed the helicopter fine, so maybe he’d changed.

“Hey, Buddy.” I sighed, trying to rub my running makeup off my face with my sleeve.

“Where are we heading out to?” He asked, still in an upbeat tone.  
“I want to see Poppy,” I said, pulling out my phone.

Buddy steered the helicopter, focusing. I checked my face on my camera app and tried to remove the rest of my mascara streaks. Once they had been tamed, I called Poppy. The phone rang for a moment before she answered.

“Poppy?” I asked, my voice still shaky.

“Yeah, what’s the matter?” She replied.

“Beverly forced Daniel to break up with me. I’ll tell you the whole story later, but I need a place to stay, would you mind if I moved in? I could pay rent and everything.” I said, biting my lip.

Poppy was my only option. I could’ve moved in with Yuki or Goth Boy, but I hadn’t spoken to either of them in ages. They both despised Daniel for convincing me to move away. It was pretty common for spooky sims to despise cute sims, but Daniel and Poppy were two of my few exceptions.

“Yea! It’ll be just like before you moved out! I’m so excited. Where should I pick you up?” She asked.

“Where are we landing?” I asked Buddy.

“Simmsville Airport.” He replied.

“Pick me up at the airport,” I said.

“Ok! I’ll see you later.” She said, hanging up.

The rest of the flight was pretty silent. I wasn’t one for conversations with people I hardly knew. It was probably for the best, I didn’t want to distract Buddy. I knew it wouldn’t be very far, and the small collection of landmass below gave me the same feeling. The small islands quickly turned to a larger mainland. It went on for miles and I couldn’t even see the end. Buddy lowered the helicopter, heading for a helipad at the airport. 

“Thanks, Buddy,” I said, exiting the plane.

“See ya, pal!” He smiled, waving me off. 

I turned to walk towards the parking lot. I had only visited home with Daniel a few times. He was always so busy trying to please Beverly so we didn’t get to go whenever we wanted. It was usually in the heat of the moment we’d decide to take a vacation. My thoughts were interrupted by the honk of a car. I looked up to see Poppy, sitting in her lime green car. I had always disliked Poppy’s love of vibrant colours and wished she would settle for darker ones. It hurt to even look at how distasteful it was, but I smiled through my disgust.

“Thanks for picking me up.” I said, tossing my suitcase into the backseat. 

Her car was on the smaller side, but it wasn’t like she had kids to drive around. I couldn’t even remember if she had even dated anyone. She was busy running her flower shop and never had enough time. I knew she wasn’t lonely though. She had Dogwood and Weather to look after and she called me regularly.

The car stopped in the parking lot of an apartment building. I reached for my suitcase from the backseat and got out. The loud noises of the city were oddly comforting. We never had anything like it in Cutopia, due to the low population. I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that Daniel and I broke up. The thought that I was most likely never going to see him again didn’t sit with me well. In the back of my mind, this all felt temporary.


End file.
